


Harmadik bevetés

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Bevetés [7]
Category: Alice Nine, BUCK-TICK, Dir en grey, Jrock, LUNA SEA, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Space, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighter Pilots, M/M, Male Friendship, Mars, Military, Military Jargon, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Space Flight
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: Közel hat év telt el azóta, hogy Suzuki Akira elindult Texasba, hogy űrhajós legyen, és ez alatt a hat év alatt gyökeresen megváltozott az élete. Most, hogy vissza készül térni a légvédelmi támaszpontra, amit otthonának hív, nem biztos benne, hogy képes lesz ugyanazzá válni, aki régen volt.HIATUS





	1. Hazatérés

**Author's Note:**

> Eljött végre ez a szép nap is~ Én már alig vártam, remélem, ti is legalább annyira izgatottak vagytok, mint én. :D  
> A történet során sokat fogok ugrálni az időben, rengeteg visszaemlékezés lesz. Az egyértelműség kedvéért a dátum és a helyszín mindig fel lesz tüntetve.  
> Kellemes szórakozást! :)

**2059\. augusztus 22.  
20:15:00 UTC  
II. Nemzetközi Űrállomás**

Minden csendes volt körülötte, eltekintve a légszűrő berendezések folyamatos zümmögésétől. Suzuki Akira gondolataiba merülten bámult ki a kupola ablakán, az alattuk kéklő bolygó felszínére. Tudta, az űrállomás hamarosan elhalad Japán felett, és ezúttal nem akarta elszalasztani a látványt, mint a legutóbbi két alkalommal. Furcsa volt belegondolni, hogy milyen hihetetlen sebességgel keringenek ebben az elképesztő, négyszáz kilométeres magasságban, amit mégis _alacsony_ Föld körüli pályának neveznek, és még furcsább volt a tudat, hogy az innen már-már parányinak tűnő bolygón emberek milliárdjai élnek.

\- Mi jár a fejedben? - Yuu olyan hangtalanul lebegett be mögé a helyiségbe, hogy Akira szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást ijedtében, mikor a férfi megszólalt.

\- Mindjárt Japán fölé érünk - motyogta, mikor magához tért a döbbenetből, és apró mosolyt villantott Yuu-ra. - Meg akarom nézni, milyen ideföntről.

\- Én is - mosolyodott el a másik férfi is, és belebegett Akira mellé, hogy ő is kinézhessen az ablakon. Anyabolygójuk láttán sóhajtott egyet. - Fura, de nekem most lett honvágyam. Éppen most, amikor két nap múlva már indulunk is haza.

\- Furcsa lesz visszatérni - mondta Akira, és elgondolkodva megvakarta enyhén borostás állát. Ma is kihagyta a borotválkozást, mert utált vele bíbelődni az űrállomáson, túlságosan is macerás procedúra volt. Majd, mielőtt beszáll a Szojuzba, rendbe szedi magát, gondolta. - Tényleg olyan, mintha egy másik világból térnénk vissza.

\- Akira, három és fél évet a világűrben töltöttünk, ennek nagy részét egy idegen bolygón. _Szó szerint_ egy másik világból térünk vissza - nevetett Yuu, és átkarolta a másik férfi vállát. 

Mindketten elhallgattak, míg átrepültek Japán felett. Odalent hihetetlenül tiszta idő volt, egyetlen felhő nem sok, annyi sem takarta el előlük a kilátást a szigetekre. Akira ajkára akaratlanul is felkúszott egy mosoly, mikor a Tokiói-öböl fölé értek. Számtalan alkalommal repült át ott, igaz, jóval alacsonyabban a vadászgépével, ismerte, mint a tenyerét.

\- Amikor hazaérünk, első dolgom lesz enni egy jót. Mindegy, mit, csak rendes japán házikoszt legyen - motyogta Yuu, mire Akira felnevetett.

\- Azt hiszem, én is azt fogom tenni. És rendes teát is szerzek végre. - Az elmúlt három és fél évben egyértelművé vált számára, hogy tisztességes zöld teát az egész univerzumban kizárólag csak a Földön lehet főzni.

\- Utána pedig a második dolgom az lesz, hogy kefélek egy jót - folytatta Yuu a gondolatmenetét, mire Akira a szemeit forgatta.

\- Azt ne mondd, hogy hiányzik a szex, mert azt nem hiszem el neked! Alig két órája…

\- Nem a szex maga hiányzik - fojtotta belé a szót Yuu -, hanem az, hogy olyan helyen csináljam, ahol tisztességes nehézségi gyorsulás van.

\- Ez mondjuk… jogos - motyogta elgondolkodva Akira, mire a másik férfi arcán egy ragadozó vigyora jelent meg.

\- Na látod! - veregette meg Akira vállát.

\- Nehogy most álljatok neki dugni! - szólalt meg hirtelen egy hang tört japánsággal mögöttük, mire Akira olyan vörös lett, mint a pipacs, Yuu-nak azonban a szeme sem rebbent, szélesen vigyorogva fordult a koreai asztronauta felé, aki megzavarta békés szemlélődésüket.

\- Nem állt szándékomban - mondta. - Ezen a ponton már nincs kedvem a sok macerához, majd otthon, ahol nem lebeg el a síkosító az ember kezéről… és egyéb szerveiről.

\- Közönséges vagy - vetette neki oda a férfi most már angolul, majd átlebegett Akira mellé, és a kezébe nyomott egy táblagépet. - A holnaputáni menetrend. Kicsit változott a terv, Gianniék szeretnének külön űrhajóval menni, hogy ha az egyikkel történne valami, ne maradjanak árván a gyerekeik.

\- Egészen idáig mindig egy hajóval utaztak, a Marson ugyanabban az épületben laktak. Miért most kezdenek el aggódni emiatt? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Yuu, mire koreai kollégája vállat vont.

\- Fene se tudja, nekem nincsenek gyerekeim. Mindenesetre, ha nem baj, Gianni helyet cserélne veled, Yuu, így te később landolnál, mint Akira…

\- És a világ másik felén - fejezte be a mondatot a férfi helyett Yuu. - Részemről rendben, Jonghyun, ha odalent is belemennek. Bár nem örülök, hogy emiatt később érek haza, mint terveztem.

\- Már belementek. Egyébként egy teljes hétig úgyis csak éjjel-nappal interjúkat fogsz adni, amikor meg nem, az orvosok fognak bökdösni a tűikkel, teljesen mindegy, mikor és hol érsz földet - vont újra vállat a férfi, majd ismét Akirához fordult. - Téged azért sajnállak, egy kilencven kilós orosz és egy százkilencven centis olasz közé leszel bezsúfolva. Csak össze ne törj!

\- Hülye! - vigyorgott Akira. Már megszokta, hogy külföldi asztronauta társai rendszeresen az ő és Yuu testalkatával viccelődnek, hiszen nem csupán alacsonyabbak voltak a legtöbbjüknél, de jóval vékonyabbak is, japán génállományuknak köszönhetően.

Jonghyun mosolyogva intett egyet, majd kilebegett a helyiségből, át a másik modulba, ahol már várta őt a munka. Akira egy ideig elgondolkodva nézett utána, míg Yuu újra át nem karolta a vállát, és fejét az arcának döntötte.

\- Megértem Gianniékat, de azért hiányozni fogsz - mondta halkan Yuu, mire Akira felhorkantott.

\- Az érzés nem kölcsönös. Én a magam részéről alig várom, hogy végre külön tölthessünk egy kis időt.

\- Valami bajod van velem? - pislogott Yuu.

\- Dehogy - legyintett Akira -, de három és fél évig voltunk összezárva.

\- Szóval unod a képemet - vigyorodott el újra a másik férfi. - Megértem, én is a tiédet.

 

**2053\. november 10.  
10:03:13 CDT  
George Bush Nemzetközi Repülőtér, Houston, Texas**

Szinte egész úton nem szóltak egymáshoz, pedig nem éppen két percig tartott Tokióból Amerika keleti partjára jutni. Egészen addig, míg nem maradtak kettesben a sok idegen között a repülőn, egyikük sem érezte kínosnak a másik jelenlétét, de amint felemelkedett velük a gép, máris rájuk telepedett a feszült csend. Reita meg tudta volna számolni egy kezén, hogy hány szót váltott a másik férfival.

\- Szóval itt vagyunk - mondta, csak hogy megtörje végre a csendet most, hogy már a repülőtér termináljában sétáltak.

\- Ja - bólintott a másik. - Nem gondoltad volna, mi?

\- Hát nem - csóválta a fejét Reita - Azt hittem, azok után, amit csináltam, inkább egy katonai börtönben fogok megrohadni.

\- Lehet, hogy megérdemelted volna - vigyorgott rá Aoi, mire az alezredes megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ha így gondolod, miért mondtad nekik, hogy az űrhajósprogramban van a helyem? - kérdezte, mire Aoi döbbenten megállt, és kerekre tágult szemekkel felé fordult.

\- Tudtad?

\- Nem, most jöttem a falvédőről - forgatta a szemét Reita. - Behívtak téged az interjúra, és alig pár óra múlva csörgött a telefonom, hogy mégis a jelöltek között vagyok. Ez, már ne is haragudj, eléggé átlátszó.

\- Téged aztán nehéz átrázni - morogta Aoi.

Az alezredes megállt, és elengedte egy pillanatra a bőröndjét, amit eddig maga után húzott.

\- Komolyan, Aoi, miért csináltad?

\- Ne hívj Aoinak, az isten szerelmére! - húzta a száját a férfi. - Nem Yokotán vagyunk!

\- Hát jó - sóhajtott Reita a fejét csóválva -, akkor miért csináltad, _Yuu_? Ha engem nem hívnak vissza, akkor te lettél volna az első számú jelölt, és most nem a tartalékomként lennél itt.

\- Ezzel tisztában vagyok, és átkozom is magam érte - forgatta a szemét Aoi. Látszott rajta, hogy nem akar erről beszélni, és a másik férfi, bármennyire is lett volna kíváncsi a válaszra, úgy döntött, egyelőre ráhagyja. Ráér majd később is kifaggatni, gondolta. Nem kevés időt fognak együtt tölteni a kiképzés alatt, talán majd sikerül annyira közel férkőznie hozzá, hogy szóra bírja. - Egyébként én is kérdeznék tőled valamit: Kouyou miért nem volt kint a reptéren, a többiekkel, amikor elbúcsúztattak minket?

Reita ereiben a vér is megfagyott Uruha neve hallatán. Ajkait harapdálva nézett oldalra, akár egy kisgyerek, aki rossz fát tett a tűzre, és sután vállat vont. Leplezni próbálva zavarát inkább újra megmarkolta a bőrönd fülét, és húzni kezdte maga után. Aoi felvont szemöldökkel nézett utána.

\- Azt ne mondd, hogy szakítottatok!

Reita úgy tett, mint aki meg sem hallja a dolgot, lassú, ám határozott léptekkel sétált tovább abba az irányba, amerre a többi utas is haladt. Ezúttal Aoin volt a sor, hogy a fejét csóválja.

\- Komolyan mondom, Suzuki, te tényleg őrült vagy. Ellopsz egy milliárdokat érő vadászgépet, hogy megmentsd életed nagy szerelmét a gonosz terroristák karmai közül, mint valami csöpögős hollywoodi drámában, erre hazaértek, és kidobod?

\- Nem hiszem, hogy közöd lenne a magánéletemhez, _Shiroyama_ \- vetette oda a válla felett Reita. A tekintete olyan kemény és rideg volt, mint amilyennek Aoi még sosem látta. - Különben is, kettőnk közül te vagy az őrült. Először feljelentesz a hadvezetésnél, hogy ne legyen versenytársad és ezzel biztosítsd a helyed a programban, azután meg éppen te vagy az, aki beprotezsál… Most pedig, hiába szúrta eddig annyira kibaszottul a szemed az Uruhával való kapcsolatom, lecseszel, amiért szakítottam vele? Tudathasadásod van, vagy mi van?

\- Csak tudni szeretném, hogy mégis mi a franc jár a fejedben - vont vállat Aoi, mire Reita olyan hangosan csattant fel, hogy a körülöttük lévő férfiak, nők és gyerekek egy emberként fordultak oda.

\- Kibaszottul nem tartozik rád, úgyhogy zárjuk le végre ezt a témát!

\- Jól van, baszd meg, nem kell ordítani - morogta a bajsza alatt Aoi. - És még én vagyok az, akivel nem lehet beszélni…

Reita nyelvén volt ugyan egy cifra válasz, ám inkább úgy döntött, nem vitatkozik tovább a másikkal.

\- Keressük meg a sofőrünket. Nem akarok ezen a kurva reptéren lézengeni órákig - vetette oda Aoinak, majd megszaporázta lépteit.

\- Végre valamiben egyetértünk - bólintott a homlokát ráncolva Aoi, miközben igyekezett felvenni a tempót utastársával.

 

**2059\. augusztus 24.  
06:13:07 UTC  
II. Nemzetközi Űrállomás**

Hamar zsúfolttá vált a modul, melyhez a Szojuzok csatlakoztak, mikor az űrállomás teljes személyzete összegyűlt benne, de egyikük sem bánta. Most búcsúzkodtak, és ez a búcsú egyszerre volt szomorú és boldog. A kis ünnepség elejét nem közvetítették, az csak az övéké volt, így fesztelenül ölelkeztek, beszélgettek, meséltek disznó vicceket és itták meg a maradék alkoholt, amit még a Marson pároltak le, megsértve ezzel a szabályzatot. 

Akira a fal mellett lebegett egy hevederbe kapaszkodva, gondoltaiaba mélyedten, szabad kezében egy párlattal töltött ivótasakot szorongatva. Nem tartott sokáig, hogy Yuu észrevegye, mennyire nincs jelen, így odaevickélt mellé, és megkocogtatta a vállát.

\- Uruha jár a fejedben? - kérdezte, mire Akira beharapta az alsó ajkát. - Szóval igen.

\- Nem az van, amire gondolsz - kezdett szabadkozni, mire Yuu a szemeit forgatta.

\- Arra gondolok, hogy félsz, roppant kínos lesz találkozni vele. Ami igaz is. Elég csúnyán ejtetted őt.

\- Nem volt abban semmi csúnya! - tiltakozott Akira. Ő igenis finoman közölte Kouyou-val a döntését, és a lehető legkíméletesebben.

\- Jó. De akkor is szakítottál vele, miközben fülig szerelmesek voltatok egymásba - vont vállat Yuu, majd Akira legnagyobb döbbenetére megkérdezte: - Még mindig szereted?

\- Nem - hangzott a határozott felelet. - Évek teltek el azóta, már túlléptem rajta, ezt te tudod a legjobban.

Yuu nem válaszolt, csak elmosolyodott, és megveregette a másik férfi vállát.

\- Csak, tudod… nem egyszerűen kínos lesz vele találkozni, hanem egyenesen megsemmisítő - ismerte be Akira, mire Yuu bólintott. - Ha nem is akarta, akkor is biztosan találkozott a magánéletünkről szóló cikkekkel, mert szinte naponta jelennek meg az újak, mióta kitettük a lábunkat a bolygóról. Valamiért jobban izgatja az embereket az, hogy ki kivel kavar a Marson, mint a tudományos eredmények, amiket elérünk ott. Mintha a földiek számára ez csak egy kibaszott valóságshow lenne, amit kitárgyalhatnak a cigi mellett az irodai kávészünetben. Szegény Rurut pedig, hiába nincs köze az egészhez, hiába szakítottunk hat évvel ezelőtt, még mindig folyamatosan emlegetik az újságírók, valahányszor szóba kerülök. Biztos rohadtul dühös emiatt.

\- Ebben nem kételkedem - sóhajtott Yuu.

\- Szóval ja, nem igazán várom a vele való találkozást - húzta a száját Akira. - Nem tudom, hogy nézzek a szemébe.

\- Nézd, szerintem a dühe nem neked, hanem sokkal inkább az újságíróknak szól - mondta nagyon megfontoltan Yuu. - Ahogy mondtad, eltelt hat év, ennyi idő alatt biztosan ő is túllépett már rajtad, és kis szerencsével talán ő is talált valakit, akivel jól elvannak. Ha pedig így van, akkor igazán nincs okod bujkálni előle.

Akira szeretett volna még válaszolni, ám ekkor Gianni a modul túlsó oldaláról odaszólt nekik, hogy egy percen belül kezdődik az élő internetes közvetítés, így az űrhajósok gyorsan eltüntették az alkoholt, és felkészültek a rövid, ceremoniális búcsúzkodáshoz. Alig fél órával, hosszú ölelkezésekkel és néhány szavas beszédekkel később aztán ideje volt indulni. Yuu volt az, aki felsegítette Akirára az űrhajósruhát.

\- Figyelj, szeretnék adni valamit - mondta, amikor már csak a sisak hiányzott Akira fejéről. A férfi felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá, mikor Yuu elővett egy az oldalára erősített kis erszényből egy picike laposüveget, rajta a Johnnie Walker összetéveszthetetlen logójával. - Megutaztattam egy kicsit. Kettőt is hoztam, az egyik a tiéd.

\- Szóval három és fél éven át dugdostad előlem a tisztességes viszkit? - nevetett Akira, miközben a kezébe vette a laposüveget, és ügyes mozdulattal a ruhájához szíjazta.

\- A hazatérésre tartogattam - vont vállat Yuu.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy földet érés után sok kedvem lesz alkoholt inni, anélkül is hányni fogok - vigyorgott még mindig Akira. - De tudod mit? Amikor majd mindketten otthon leszünk, koccintunk vele, jó?

\- Hát persze - mosolygott Yuu, és egy pillanatra, amennyire az ormótlan űrhajósruhától tudta, szoros ölelésbe vonta Akirát. - Szerencsés utat!

Miközben Akira olasz és orosz kollégájával bekászálódott a Szojuzba, még mindig vigyorgott. Csupán akkor fogta el a rövid, ám annál veszélyesebb út miatti aggodalom, amikor a szűk kapszula ajtaja rájuk záródott - ám ez is inkább kellemes, semmint kellemetlen izgalom volt.


	2. Zuhanás

**2059\. augusztus 24.  
10:23:12 UTC  
II. Nemzetközi Űrállomás**

Yuu elgondolkodva nézte az űrállomástól lassan távolodó űrhajót. A Szojuz régimódi kinézetével a szovjet kommunista időszakot és a hidegháborút juttatta eszébe, amiről gyerekkorában szívesen olvasott könyveket. Kölyökfejjel rajongott a szovjet űrkutatásról szóló történetekért, és még most sem tudta igazán elhinni, hogy itt van, és ő maga is részese lehet ennek a - mára már nemzetközivé vált - csodának.

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte hirtelen valaki mögötte.

\- Persze - fordult meg Yuu, és rámosolygott a fiatal amerikai nőre, akinek képtelen volt helyesen kiejteni a nevét, ezért inkább nem is próbálkozott vele. - Miért ne lennék?

\- Olyan szomorú fejet vágtál - mondta a nő, és gyakorlott mozdulattal elrugaszkodott a faltól, ahol eddig megkapaszkodott, és a férfi mellé lebegett.

\- Szomorút? - Yuu kissé megdöbbent. - Pedig nem vagyok szomorú. Éppen azon gondolkodtam, milyen mázlista vagyok.

\- Azt hittem, máris hiányzik neked Akira - mondta vigyorogva a nő. Yuu ajkaira felkúszott egy apró mosoly, és megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Hiányozni még nem hiányzik, csak kissé aggódom érte - ismerte be.

\- Ne aggódj, ez egy problémamentes landolás lesz.

\- Miért vagy ebben olyan biztos? - kérdezte a férfi a fejét csóválva.

\- Na jó, nem vagyok benne teljesen biztos, de… az olyan emberek, mint Akira, mindent túlélnek, nem? - Ezt hallva Yuu akaratlanul is nevetni kezdett.

Na igen. Suzuki Akira mindig mindent túlél. Mint a macskák, amik mindig a talpukra esnek.

 

**2053\. november 11.  
16:13:22 CDT  
Johnson Űrközpont, Houston, Texas**

A körbevezetés minden percét úgy élvezték, akár a kisgyerekek - és bármennyire is próbálták ezt titkolni, a két amerikai asztronautát, akik megmutatták nekik a legfontosabb épületeket és helyiségeket, nem tudták becsapni. Nem csoda, hiszen ők maguk is pontosan ilyen lelkesek voltak, amikor először jártak az űrközpontban.

\- Kezdem azt hinni, hogy itt még a vécék is izgalmasak - csúszott ki Akira száján, mire a két amerikai nevetni kezdett. Yuu viszont bosszankodva forgatta a szemét.

\- _Ugye tudod, hogy sosem fognak téged komolyan venni a béna poénjaiddal?_ \- morogta oda japánul, mire az alezredes vállat vont.

\- Téged fognak bunkónak nézni, amiért a jelenlétükben egy olyan nyelven beszélsz, amit ők nem értenek - mondta angolul, elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy idegenvezetőik is meghallják, ám azok inkább süketnek tettették magukat. Bizonyára nem akartak semmiféle konfliktusba belekeveredni.

Yuu elfintorodott, de úgy döntött, jobb lesz, ha válasz nélkül hagyja a pimasz megjegyzést. A két amerikai néhány másodpercig fürkészőn bámulták őket, azután, mintha mi sem történt volna, folytatták a túravezetést, és megmutatták az utat az egyik hangárba, ahol éppen annak az űrsiklónak a karbantartását végezték, amivel a tervek szerint utuk első szakaszát fogják megtenni a Föld körül keringő járműig, ami aztán a Marsra viszi őket.

Két mérnök, akik az ajtóban álltak, azonnal a kezükbe nyomtak egy-egy védősisakot, hiszen a karbantartást úgy végezték, hogy az űrsiklót felfüggesztették, ők pedig alatta sétáltak a hangárban. Miközben az egyik asztronauta a gép felépítéséről mesélt nekik, és ők a sikló hasán sorakozó fekete hővédő csempéket nézegették, megbizonyosodhattak róla, hogy az óvatosság nem volt hiábavaló: odafent valaki elkiáltotta magát, és a következő másodpercben egy nagyméretű csavarkulcs ért földet hatalmas, visszhangot verő csattanással a padlón, alig néhány centiméterrel Akira lába előtt - csupán csak egy lépésen múlott, hogy ne a fejére essen.

\- Hú, baszd meg - nyögte Akira.

\- Minden oké? - sietett oda egyszerre vagy tíz ember, hogy megbizonyosodjanak arról, hogy az alezredesnek nem esett semmi baja.

\- Persze… jól vagyok - motyogta Akira.

\- Egy hajszálon múlott - csóválta a fejét az egyik mérnök, majd méltatlankodva felfelé fordította a fejét, és elüvöltötte magát:: - A kurva életbe, vigyázzatok jobban odafent!

Yuu-nak, ahogy Akira arcára, majd a földön heverő csavarkulcsra nézett, az járt a fejében, hogy ez az ember nagyon szerencsés csillagzat alatt született, hiszen számtalanszor halt meg majdnem - és mindig egy hajszállal sikerült megúsznia.

 

**2059\. augusztus 24.  
19:37:42 ALMT  
Valahol Kazahsztán felett**

Akira összeszorított fogakkal várta a becsapódást, miközben az járt a fejében, mekkora bolondság volt, hogy űrutazásra vállalkozott. Persze, jókor jut ez eszébe, gondolta magában, pont a végén, amikor néhány perc múlva már újra földi talaj lesz a lábai alatt. A magasságmérő műszert nézve akaratlanul is felsóhajtott, és megcsóválta a fejét: mégis miféle őrült dolog beülni egy kabinba, ami magatehetetlen testként zuhan a föld felé, és csak egy ejtőernyő - igaz, _óriási_ , de akkor is csak egy ejtőernyő -, segíti a fékezésben egészen az utolsó pillanatig, mikor is működésbe lépnek a fékezőrakéták. Ehhez legalább olyan hülyének kell lenni, mint azoknak, akik a cirkuszban elvállalják az élő ágyúgolyó szerepét. Nem, nagyobb hülyének, hiszen ez a lövedék tüzesen izzik, miközben végighasít az égbolton. 

Alig várta, hogy vége legyen. Nem volt gyáva ember, nem félt attól, hogy mi lesz, ha esetleg felmondja az ejtőernyő a szolgálatot, vagy a hőpajzs cserbenhagyja őket, egyszerűen csak a szervezete viselte rosszul a meglehetősen rázós utat, és még csak most következett a neheze.

Amikor körülbelül három órával korábban megnyomta a gombot, mely a Szojuz űrállomástól való lekapcsolódását indította el, és szép lassan távolodni kezdtek onnan, hatalmas gombócot érzett a torkában, mintha a sírás környékezné. Az érzés nem akart elmúlni a következő két és fél órában, mialatt volt ideje végiggondolni az elmúlt hónapok eseményeit. Megmagyarázhatatlan szorongás kerítette hatalmába, és akármennyire is vágyott már haza, egy része vissza akart fordulni. Vágyott a csendre és nyugalomra, de tudta, otthon nem az fogja fogadni: felhajtás lesz, kínos kérdések újságíróktól, kötelező protokollesemények és rengeteg orvosi vizsgálat.

A gombóc csak akkor tűnt el a torkából, amikor néhány percre bekapcsolták az űrhajó hajtóműveit, hogy letérjenek a Föld körüli pályájukról, és zuhanni kezdtek. Amikor a légkör felső rétegei durván fékezni kezdték a Szojuzt, Akira már nem tudott mással foglalkozni, csak azzal, ami körülötte történt. Az út ezen utolsó szakasza volt a legmegterhelőbb: bukfenceztek a légkörben, a hőmérséklet a kabinban egyre nőtt, és ahogy a levegő egyre sűrűbbé vált körülöttük, miközben a gravitáció lefelé rántotta őket, az ülésükbe préselődtek. 

Vadászpilótaként ez a fajta terhelés nem volt Akira számára teljesen új, ám ilyen erősen még sohasem érezte, ráadásul - legalábbis ő így gondolta -, szervezetét még jobban megviselte a Földre való visszatérés amiatt, hogy hónapokat töltött előtte a világűrben. Még a saját bőrét is hihetetlenül nehéznek érezte, a karját alig tudta megemelni, és hiába igyekezett minél normálisabban lélegezni, a tüdeje csak apró, gyors levegővételeket engedélyezett számára.

A fékezőernyő rendben kinyílt, de egy ideig az űrhajó még összevissza mozgott, majd hirtelen egy erős rántás jelezte, hogy az ernyő hosszú tartótartózsinegjei megfeszültek, és ők immáron a hővédő pajzs nélkül, a szabadesésnél némileg lassabban - ám még mindig őrületes sebességgel - tartottak a felszín felé.

\- Milyen gyönyörű! - sóhajtott fel mellette orosz kollégája, mire Akira arrafelé fordította fejét, és ő is kinézett a Szojuz ablakán. Kék eget látott, amit fehér és szürke felhők tarkítottak. Nem volt különösebben szép idő odakint, ugyanakkor egyet kellett értenie a kozmonautával: _gyönyörű_ volt. Ismerős, hívogató, biztonságos - ez volt az az égbolt, aminek felhői között mindig biztonságban érezte magát.

Ahogy kifelé bámult az ablakon, egy pillanatra még a rájuk váró becsapódásról is egészen megfeledkezett, azonban hirtelen felfelé vágódott az ülése, emlékeztetve őt arra, mi következik alig néhány másodperc múlva. Amikor a fékezőrakéták beindultak, Akirának valamiért eszébe jutott az az űrlift, amit Japán még a háború előtt kezdett el építeni - mennyivel simább lett volna a hazatérés azzal, kár, hogy soha nem készült el.

A következő pillanatban a Szojuz hatalmas porfelhőt kavarva, nagy erővel csapódott neki a kazah sztyeppe földjének.

Otthon voltak.

Akira türelmetlenül várta, hogy végre felfeszítsék az űrhajó zárófedelét, és mélyet lélegezhessen a friss, földi levegőből. Oroszok beszéltek körülöttük, hadarva, majd végre kiszabadították őket, és az alezredes szinte elszédült az illatoktól, amik azonmód betódultak orrába.

Egymás után mindhármukat kisegítették a kabinból, leültették őket a fűre az odakészített láb nélküli székekbe, és takarókat terítettek rájuk. Az orvosok azonnal vizsgálni kezdték őket, és kérdezgették, hol oroszul, hol angolul, hogy minden rendben van-e. Akira igent intett a fejével, bár valójában igencsak ramatyul érezte magát: szédült, hányingere volt, és a halántéka lüktetni kezdett, szörnyű fejfájást helyezve kilátásba. Miközben egy férfi gyors, határozott mozdulatokkal nekiállt megszabadítani őt sisakjától, a férfinak volt ideje futó pillantást vetni a rengeteg újságíróra és fotósra, akik érkezésükről tudósítottak. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Gianni kezében már telefon van: bizonyára a gyerekeivel beszél. Akira is szerette volna, ha felhívja a családja, de most döbbent csak rá, hogy ez lehetetlen: az édesanyja egy évvel ezelőtt elhunyt, és nem maradt már senkije sem Yuu-n kívül - aki viszont még az űrállomáson volt, és akivel nem szívesen beszélt volna telefonon az újságírók füle hallatára.

\- Tessék! - Akira kissé meglepődött, mikor egy fiatal, orosz katonai egyenruhát viselő nő egy műholdas telefont nyomott a kezébe, de nem vitatkozott, a füléhez emelte, és bizonytalan, a hányingertől kissé reszelős hangon beleszólt:

\- Halló?

\- Helló, haver! Üdv a bolygón! - köszöntötte egy vidám hang.

\- Tora? - pislogott az alezredes döbbenten. Erre nem számított.

\- Örülök, hogy még megismered a hangomat. Egyébként Yokotáról hívlak, itt van mindenki, és mind az élő közvetítést nézzük. - Ennek hallatán Akira szívét melegség öntötte el. Hát persze, hogy is lehetett olyan hülye, hogy azt gondolja, nincs senkije ezen a földön, miközben ezek a srácok és lányok a testvérei voltak, valódi családtagok, még ha nem is volt közöttük vérségi kötelék.

A yokotai pilóták és szerelők egymásnak adták a készüléket, mindenki csak egy gyors üdvözlést vagy gratulációt hadart el, majd néhány perc múlva elbúcsúztak, és Akira visszaadta a készüléket az orosz nőnek. Bár szívesen beszélgetett volna még a barátaival, még a telefont tartani is megerőltető volt számára: az izmai elszoktak attól, a gravitációval és a közegellenállással állandó harcot kelljen vívniuk.

Némi üldögélés után aztán a közeli orvosi sátorba vitték az űrhajósokat, ahová már csak az orvosok követhették őket, a média munkatársai kénytelenek voltak hátramaradni. Gianni és Akira egy-egy műanyag lavór felett összevigyorgott: egyszerre kezdtek el hányni. Bezzeg Jevgenyijnek meg sem kottyant a rázós utazás és a hirtelen környezetváltozás: nevetve mesélt valamit az orvosainak oroszul.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, ezek az oroszok miből vannak. Félig robotok, vagy mi? - csóválta a fejét Gianni, mire Akira felnevetett, majd azonmód visszahajolt a lavór fölé, hogy maradék gyomortartalmától is megszabaduljon. Közben egy gondos kéz elkapta a karját, és kíméletlen szúrással egy kanült helyezett a vénájába.

\- Hé, finomabban, az egy kis japán, még eltörik! - szólt oda Gianni az ápolónőnek, aki azon munkálkodott, hogy intravénásan folyadékot juttasson Akira szervezetébe. Az alezredes a szemét forgatta.

\- Ez rasszizmus, nem mondták még neked? - vetette oda az olasznak, de persze viccnek szánta.

\- Nem rasszizmus kimondani az igazat: kicsi vagy, és japán.

\- Nyugodtan feküdjön le egy kicsit - mondta kedvesnek szánt hangon, tört angolsággal az ápolónő, Akirának címezve szavait. - Egy kicsit később elviszik majd önöket Karagandába, de addig még van idő pihenni.

Az alezredesnek nem kellett kétszer mondani. Óvatosan végigfeküdt az ágyon - még lefeküdni is fájt, a gerince minden kis mozdulat ellen tiltakozni akart -, és behunyta a szemét. Az ujjai automatikusan a kis laposüveg köré fonódtak, amit Yuu adott neki odafent, indulás előtt.

 

**2053\. november 14.  
05:45:17 CDT  
Johnson Űrközpont, Houston, Texas**

A korai kelés nem viselte meg Akirát. Katona volt, az évek alatt hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy nem mindig aludhatja ki magát, a szervezete már nem is tiltakozott a hajnali ébresztők ellen. Egyetlen egy dolog árulkodott arról, hogy nem szeret korán kikelni az ágyából: az első kávéja elfogyasztásáig mindig harapós volt a kedve, ahogy ma is - és Shiroyama Yuu ma a szokásosnál jobban idegesítette.

\- Gondolom, az iskolában is te voltál a legnagyobb stréber - vetette neki oda, mire Yuu, aki eddig az új típusú űrsiklók kézikönyvét tanulmányozta elmélyülten, homlokráncolva fordult felé.

\- Mit mondtál?

\- Mondom: biztos te voltál a legnagyobb stréber az iskolában is - ismételte el Akira, és ajkai fintorra húzódtak. 

Yuu körbenézett a helyiségben: ott csak néhány asztal és szék sorakozott, automatának nyoma sem volt. Pedig tisztában volt vele, hogy a legegyszerűbben úgy szerelheti le Akirát, ha leerőltet a torkán egy jó nagy adag feketekávét. Vagy úgy, ha beveri a képét, de jelen körülmények között ez nem lehetett opció - ha azt választja, biztos két lábbal rúgják ki az űrprogramból.

\- Gyerekes vagy - sóhajtott, és visszafordult olvasnivalójához. - Inkább menj, keress magadnak kávét, és szedd össze magad, különben az amerikaiak majd jól seggberúgnak a nem megfelelő hozzáállásod miatt.

Akira tiltakozni akart, de Yuu egyetlen pillantással elnémította.

\- Az isten szerelmére, vadászpilóta vagy, viselkedj már úgy, mint aki meg is érdemli az egyenruhát, amit hord!

Az alezredes a szemét forgatta, majd felpattant, és kiviharzott a helyiségből. Néhány perccel később valóban kávéval a kezében tért vissza.

\- Valahogy meg kéne tanulnunk együtt dolgozni, és legalább elviselni egymást - jelentette ki, miközben visszaült Yuu mellé.

\- Nem én kötöttem beléd - mondta a másik férfi, fel sem pillantva könyvéből. Akirának be kellett ismernie, hogy a megállapítás jogos.

\- Nem csak a ma reggelre gondolok. Úgy általában - mondta halkan. - Nem eshetünk folyton egymásnak.

\- És mit javasolsz, verjük péppé egymást, mint a filmeken szokták? - szaladt magasra Yuu egyik szemöldöke, mire Akira elnevette magát.

\- Nem - rázta a fejét. Egy ideig csendben gondolkodott, mielőtt újra megszólalt volna: - Tudom már! Elmegyünk berúgni együtt!


	3. Cirkusz

**2059\. augusztus 24.  
21:57:13 ALMT  
Sary-Arka Nemzetközi Repülőtér, Karaganda, Kazahsztán**

Hiába az intravénásan kapott folyadék, és hiába a fájdalomcsillapítók, a feje úgy lüktetett, hogy könnyezett tőle a szeme. Tudta, hogy rosszul fogja érezni magát a Földre való visszatérése után, főleg az első néhány órában, és erre fel is volt készülve, ám annak egyáltalán nem örült, hogy ilyen állapotban kell interjút adnia, és még jó képet is vágni hozzá.

Szeretett volna kérni egy vödröt mert érezte, hogy a gyomortartalma - el sem tudta képzelni, _miféle_ gyomortartalom, hiszen már biztosan kihányta azt is, amit meg sem evett -, újra felfelé indul a nyelőcsövében. Azonban nem hányhatott itt, a sajtó jelenlétében, az nagyon kínos lett volna, főleg úgy, hogy másik két kollégája egyáltalán nem látszott betegnek, így igyekezett nagyokat nyelni, hátha az segít, és megigazította magán az őket a Földön köszöntő ceremónia kíséretében a vállukra terített hímzett kazah köpenyt, miközben fél füllel azért próbált odafigyelni az újságírók kérdéseire. 

Először az újságírók - révén oroszok -, a hazai kozmonautát kérdezgették, és nem mindegyik ügyelt az udvariasságra annyira, hogy angolul tegye fel a kérdéseit, ezekre pedig Jevgenyij természetesen oroszul válaszolgatott, így Akira nem nagyon értette, miről van szó, csupán pár szót tudott kihámozni a beszélgetésből. Az orosz űrközpont munkatársai által megszabott időkeret miatt azonban a riporterek nem húzhatták túl sokáig az időt, így hamarosan már Giannit kérdezgették a világűrben és az idegen bolygón szerzett élményeiről. Persze nem elsősorban a tudományos eredmények érdekelték őket, a szenzációhajhászat volt a szakmájuk, így inkább arról érdeklődtek, vajon hogyan érintette a gyerekeiket, hogy a szüleik éveket töltöttek egy idegen világban, illetve mennyire tett jót vagy rosszat a házasságuknak ez a kaland. Akira látta olasz kollégáján, mennyire szívesen elküldené a jó édes anyukájukba az újságírókat a pofátlanul kényes kérdéseikkel együtt. Nem tudta hibáztatni érte, ő maga is már előre fel volt háborodva azon, amit még meg sem kérdeztek tőle - de biztos volt, hogy meg fognak.

Máskor örült volna, hogy őt hagyják utoljára, és így lenne némi ideje kiötölni a válaszokat a lehetséges kérdésekre, ám most túlságosan rosszul volt ahhoz, hogy gondolkodjon. Még abban sem volt biztos, hogy ilyen állapotban értelmes mondatokat fog tudni összerakni egy idegen nyelven, amit ugyan kiválóan beszélt, ám mégsem az anyanyelve volt.  
\- Most pedig Suzuki alezredes urat kérdezem - jelentette be hirtelen az egyik riporter, mire Akira - remélte, nem túl látványosan -, összerezzent.

\- Igen? - fordult a riporter felé kissé bárgyú képpel, mire az jóindulatú mosolyt eresztett meg felé.

\- Mondja, milyen érzés ennyi év után újra földi talajon járni? - Akira örült, hogy legalább a nyitókérdés ilyen könnyű.

\- Nos, mint az a mellékelt ábrán látható - mutatott végig magán, kiérdemelve egy harsány nevetést a jelenlevőktől -, még nem igazán sikerült járnom, így egyelőre nem tudom megmondani.  
A következő néhány kérdést sem esett nehezére megválaszolni, és feleletei többsége apróbb-nagyobb kacagást váltottak ki a hallgatóságból. Ám azután az egyik riporter úgy gondolta, itt az ideje rákérdeznie arra, amiről Akira soha, semmilyen körülmények között sem akart beszélni.

\- Három és fél év óta most először vált külön Shiroyama ezredestől. Hogy viseli a dolgot?

Akira beharapta alsó ajkát, és egy hosszú percig fontolgatta magában a választ. Mégis mit kéne mondania?

\- Valójában ezen még időm sem volt gondolkodni - mondta végül nagyon halkan, kerülve mindenki pillantását. - Mindenesetre nem visel meg a dolog. Ha valamit megtanul az ember értékelni a világűrben, az az egyedüllét. Évek óta nem volt lehetőségem öt percnél hosszabb időt egyedül tölteni, úgyhogy igazából örülök neki, hogy ma este, a hotelszobámban végre magam lehetek egy kicsit.

Kitérő válasznak szánta, de rossz lépés volt - az újságírók egészen félreértették a szavait, de legalábbis örültek a lehetőségnek, hogy szándékosan kiforgathatják majd.

\- Úgy érti, ön és Shiroyama ezredes szakítottak? - kérdezte izgatottan egyikük, mire Akira felkapta a fejét.

\- Dehogy is! - tiltakozott, talán túlságosan is gyorsan. - Csak arról van szó, hogy… - Elhallgatott, mert nem tudja, hogy folytassa.

\- Csak arról van szó, hogy mindannyian boldogok lennénk, ha nem a magánéletünkről kérdezgetnének minket, hanem inkább a munkánkra fókuszálnának - szólalt meg mellette hirtelen kemény hangon orosz kollégája, mire Akira hálás kis mosolyt küldött feléje. Ám hiába - az interjú a továbbiakban sem szólt másról, mint a két japán űrhajós magánéletéről. 

Akira utálta ezt az egészet. Elege volt már abból, hogy folyton csak azon csámcsog mindenki, hogy kivel fekszik le és kivel nem. Különben is, az, ami közte és Yuu között volt, és az, amit az újságírók és az emberek úgy általában feltételeztek a kapcsolatukról, köszönőviszonyban sem volt egymással - de ha ezt nekiállt volna magyarázni, akkor pontosan azt tette volna, amit megfogadott, hogy sohasem fog: kiteregette volna a magánéletét. Így is a fél világ tudott szinte mindenről, amit tett vagy mondott, mióta elindultak a küldetésre - azt a keveset, ami még csak az övé és Yuu-é volt, azt meg akarta őrizni maguknak.

 

**2053\. november 15.  
22:23:56 CDT  
Pimlico Bár, Houston, Texas**

\- Két sört - mosolygott Akira a csaposra. - A legjobbjukból.

A marcona arcú férfi bólintott, és máris kézbe vett két, láthatóan frissen elmosogatott korsót. Yuu elgondolkodva nézte, hogyan tölti meg őket. Csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor már kézhez kapták az italt.

\- Szerinted attól, hogy leisszuk magunkat a sárga földig, megoldódnak a problémáink? - kérdezte cinikusan. Akira vállat vont.

\- Nézd, ha az ember összehányja valakinek a vécéjét, miközben az illető hátrafogja a haját, az azért eléggé közel tudja őket hozni egymáshoz. - Viccnek szánta, de Yuu láthatóan nem vette a lapot.

\- Ha megpróbálod összehányni a vécémet, utána abban fogom tálalni a reggelidet, és mind az utolsó morzsáig megetetem veled.

\- Lazíts már, csak hülyültem! - sóhajtott Akira, és inkább belekortyolt a sörébe. - Nézd, nem tudok olyan megoldást arra, hogy rendezzük a konfliktusainkat, ami nem tartalmaz magában vagy alkoholt, vagy jó pár jobb egyenest.

\- Mert felnőttként leülni és beszélgetni túl egyszerű és logikus lenne? - forgatta a szemét Yuu, de azért ő is beleivott végre az italába.

\- Mi egymással nem tudunk felnőttként beszélgetni. Ha tudnánk, akkor már rég nem itt tartanánk - vont vállat újra Akira.

\- Ugyan már, ezt úgy mondod, mintha abszolút nem lett volna rá precedens - pislogott rá Yuu, és hátratűrte túlnőni készülő haját a füle mögé. - Pedig azért elég jól tudtunk együtt dolgozni Yokotán, amikor muszáj volt.

\- Ja, és te közben kémkedtél utánam, és bizonyítékot gyűjtöttél, hogy hadbíróság elé állíthass. Igazán remek, kiegyensúlyozott munkakapcsolat volt, nemde? - nézett rá a szeme sarkából Akira, Yuu pedig erre láthatóan zavarba jött egy pillanatra.

\- Hát jó, igazad van. Ehhez a beszélgetéshez pia kell. _Rohadt sok pia_ \- mondta végül, és egy húzásra ledöntötte azt, ami még a korsójában volt, és intett a csaposnak. - Innánk valami erősebbet - mondta angolra váltva.

\- Viszkit? - kérdezte a férfi, mire Yuu kérdőn nézett Akirára.

\- Igaz, miért is ne - bólintott az.

Az este végére kiderült, hogy még a viszki sem volt elég jó lélekerősítő azoknak a szavaknak az elviseléséhez, amik elhangzottak kettejük között.

 

**2059\. augusztus 25.  
00:13:22 ALMT  
Hotel Cosmonaut, Karaganda, Kazahsztán**

Eredetileg az lett volna a terv, hogy az interjú végeztében azonnal felültetik egy Japánba tartó gépre a karagandai reptéren, de a késői földetérésükre való tekintettel végül a japán hadügyminisztérium és a JAXA úgy döntött, hogy hagyják őt aludni egyet egy kényelmes, négycsillagos hotelben. Akira nem tudta, minek örült volna jobban: ha a következő órákat egy repülőgép fedélzetén, vagy ha egy hotelszobában töltheti. Minél előbb szeretett volna hazakeveredni, ugyanakkor hihetetlenül kimerültnek és gyengének érezte magát - most minden bizonnyal megviselte volna a repülés, még akkor is, ha tudta, minden bizonnyal jól bealtatózták volna. _Most is bealtatózták_ , csakhogy vagy elnézték a dózist, vagy a szervezete működésében állt be valamiféle zavar: fél órája feküdt az ágyban, de még mindig ébren volt.

Zavarta az ágynemű öblítőillata, a padló fertőtlenítőszaga, a zajok, amik beszűrődtek a csukott ablakon át, és a motozás, amit a folyosóról hallott. Az ajtaja előtt elhaladt két idegen - talán vendégek, talán a hotelben dolgozók -, nevetgélve, és már csak a hangjukat hallva úgy érezte, mintha valaki csavarhúzóval szurkálná a halántékát. Olyan mélyre hatolt a fájdalom, hogy odakapott ellenőrizni, nem döfött-e valaki tényleg egy éles tárgyat az agyába. Ráadásul még mindig nem múlt el a hányingere, a gyógyszerek és a folyadék sem segített a dolgon. A gerince is fájt, és még minden tagja nehéz volt így, fekve is. Már nagyon elege volt az egészből, csak pihenni akart.

Sóhajtva átfordult az oldalára, de azonnal meg is bánta: mintha a jobb csípőjére több tonnás súly nehezedett volna.

\- Hogy a francba bírják ki ezt a többiek? - motyogta az üres szobának. A hangja gyenge és reszelős volt. Sőt, kissé remegett is.

Gianni már félúton volt hazafelé, Jevgenyij pedig talán már haza is ért, pedig most bármit megadott volna egy vagy két olyan ember társaságáért, akik pontosan el tudták képzelni, mennyire ramatyul érzi magát. Hiába nem érte készületlenül a dolog, ennyire rosszra azért nem számított. Vajon az olasz és az orosz is ugyanígy gondolta? Vagy őket kevésbé viselte meg az út? Jevgenyij pont úgy nézett ki, mint akinek meg sem kottyant… Pedig az lehetetlen volt.

Amikor azt mondta a riporternek, hogy vágyik az egyedüllétre, nem hazudott, ám most, hogy tényleg egyedül volt, idegesítette, hogy itt nincs olyan csend, mint odakint az űrben, ahol csak a légszűrő berendezések zaján, a többi űrhajós beszélgetésén, és néha-néha egy-egy számítógép pittyegésén kívül semmi sem hallatszott. Azok olyan zajok voltak, amik nem zavarták. Amikre jót tudott aludni. Főleg Yuu hangját hallgatva. Az nagyon… megnyugtató volt. Hiányzott neki. Hihetetlenül hiányzott, ahogy Yuu maga is. Ha most itt lenne, biztos átölelné, és újra elmesélné, hogy a testvérével hogyan szöktek ki kölyökkorukban a közeli reptérre a leszálló gépeket nézni. Ha itt lenne, akkor most Akira nem a zajokra, a szagokra és a testében érzett fájdalomra koncentrálna, és végre el tudna aludni.

Utálta ilyen elesettnek érezni magát. Végtére is önálló életerős, felnőtt férfi volt. Mekkora szégyen, hogy nem tud a társa nélkül még aludni sem!

\- A rohadt életbe! - szűrte a fogai között. Dühösen felült az ágyon, és felkapcsolta az éjjelilámpát. Hiba volt: a fény annyira bántotta a szemét, hogy könny szökött bele, és újra éles fájdalom hatolt a halántékába. Úgy döntött, jobb lesz inkább lekapcsolni azt a hülye lámpát. - A büdös, kurva életbe!

A sötétben tapogatta ki az éjjeliszekrényen heverő mobiltelefonját. Valójában nem a sajátja volt: arra az esetre kapta, hogy felhívhassa a feletteseit vagy az orvost, ha szüksége lenne rájuk az éjszaka. Bekapcsolta a készüléken a wifit, és belépett a Twitter fiókjába. Rengeteg értesítése volt - a többségük valószínűleg vadidegenektől -, de most nem törődött velük. Yuu adatlapját kereste, hogy privát üzenetet küldhessen neki.

_„Nagyon szar lesz neked idelent, úgy készülj!”_ \- pötyögte be lassan, majd kattintott a küldés gombra. Még a telefon kijelzőjének fénye is zavarta, hiába állította a lehető legalacsonyabb fokozatra. 

Sóhajtva visszatette a készüléket az éjjeliszekrényre. Nem számított belátható időn belül válaszra - még ha Yuu éppen rá is ért volna, az űrállomás internetkapcsolatánál még a döglött csiga is gyorsabb volt. Mégis, talán ha öt perc telt el, mire csipogott egyet a telefon. Akira megugrott a hirtelen zajra, és csodálkozva nézett rá újra a kijelzőre.

_„Ennyire rosszul viseled?”_

Az alezredes egy hosszú percig gondolkodott, hogyan is tudná legjobban megfogalmazni, mennyire rosszul érzi magát. Végül mégis csak annyit írt, hogy „igen”. A dolog végtére is nem szorult különösebb magyarázatra, és Yuu amúgy is a saját bőrén fogja megtapasztalni.

_„Egy kis telefonszex biztos megoldaná a dolgot. Kár, hogy azt a fél világ hallaná”_ \- érkezett meg hamarosan a másik férfi válasza.

Akira a szemét forgatta. Yuu, hiába keltette egy karót nyelt katona benyomását, valójában egy perverz disznó volt.

A telefonból újra felhangzott a csiripelésre emlékeztető hang.

_„Hiányzol.”_

Az üzenet láttán Akira elmosolyodott. Először vissza akarta fogni magát, és nem válaszolni, hogy beismerje, neki is mennyire hiányzik Yuu, ám végül mégiscsak elküldte azt az üzenetet. A következő másodpercben pedig mintha beütött volna az altató: olyan hirtelen aludt el, mint akit leütöttek.


End file.
